


Slut

by Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis The Third (samwise1327)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren needs to sort through shit, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Promiscuity, Saying things you don't mean, Slice of Life, sassy!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise1327/pseuds/Bonzu%20Pipinpadaloxicopolis%20The%20Third
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Slut." <br/>"That's not a nice thing to say."</p><p>Eren and Levi have been best friends since preschool. They were inseperable, even going into college. As they got older, Eren got angrier. It seemed like the world just liked popin' a squat on his life and that pissed him off. </p><p>Prologue to a longer story. Eren and Levi have a little chat, and Eren has a rant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is a prologue to hopefully a longer story. This chapter would fall somewhere in the middle of the main stories timeline though. I just felt like it was a good showcase to the feel of the story.
> 
> Hope you like it, and tell me what you think!

“So, Mikasa comes up to me and says that Jean asked her out. And I look at her and go ‘you know he’s gay right?’  and she just gives me that look and goes,” Eren does a sarcastic impression of Mikasa’s voice, “’ _you know Eren just because someone looks at you for over five seconds doesn’t mean that they want to have sex with you._ ’” He laughs cruelly, the tip of his tongue resting on the outside of his right lateral incisor. He shifts restlessly crossing and uncrossing his arms and running his hand through his tousled hair.

Levi waits patiently for Eren to continue. The brunet’s arms have stopped moving, remaining crossed while he glares out of Levi’s apartment window. His head jerks so that he’s facing the older male. He smiles, but the grin is dipping with disgust as he chuckles humorlessly.

“My own sister practically solidifies what everyone says about me.” He lets out a breathy laugh and shrugs, “I don’t know why, but I always felt like Mikasa would support me regardless of the rumors.”

“Did you say anything after that?”

Eren didn’t miss a beat, “I told her that Jean really enjoyed sucking my cock for someone who apparently doesn’t want to have sex with me, and then I came here.” He licked his lips and the corners twitched down a few times before he looked away from Levi, “She must be so pissed right now. God.”

Levi didn’t know what to say. Regardless of how Eren spoke to his sister, it was apparent that he cared for her just as much as she did for him. Levi remembered when they were younger and the two siblings would hold hands and no one thought it strange. Growing up, kids knew that if they were to give crap to one of the Jaeger children, they would have to deal with a furious sibling as well.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Eren, you know she practically worships you. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Clearly, that was not the right thing to say. Eren’s bright eyes narrowed in a furious glare, “Fuck you, Levi. Fuck you! You don’t understand _anything_. Mikasa is the only one in my family who gives two fucks about me. My mom is _dead_ and my dad thinks I’m some degenerate _skank_ that he couldn’t even bare to wipe his ass with. “

“That’s not fair Eren and you know it. Stop being such a brat and treating the people who care about you like shit,” Levi snapped back, “I’ve been your best friend since you were five. Armin’s been dealing with your crap since you could crawl. So stop acting like some angsty fucking teenager who is all alone in this shit hole of a world when we both know that you have people who care about you and could support you if you would just stop being a dick to them.”

“My father saw me banging Reiner.”

Levi blinked. For a moment he was actually shocked. Eren had a reputation since high school, but he still didn’t like to talk about all of his sexual endeavors.

“Of course I was delirious as fuck because he slipped something into my drink, so I don’t remember Grisha coming into my room, but he gave me a lecture in the morning.”

“Reiner did what?” Levi growled, beginning to stand up, his vision white with rage.

Eren brushed him off, “Calm the fuck down Levi. I honestly don’t care. Reiner didn’t have to give me anything to make me fucked him. If anything I just wish that he had had the decency not to screw me in my room in my house. I mean _seriously_ , Jesus Christ.”

Levi scowled, “You don’t mean that Eren. He fucking raped you!”

Eren shrugged, “It would have been consensual if he didn’t slip me anything and like I said before, I really don’t care. I wish I could have seen Grisha’s face though,“ Eren chuckled but his smile quickly vanished, “The best part is, my own father can’t tell the difference between me actually enjoying a dick up my ass versus being doped out on roofies.”

Levi watched Eren carefully. Watched Eren’s mask dissolve like paper in water as the tears began to bubble in his eyes and his brow began to furrow. His voice cracked as his eyes flashed to Levi’s, “Why am I such a fuck up?”

“Shut up and come here,” Levi beckoned Eren over and wrapped his arms around Eren’s lanky body. Eren rested his forehead against Levi’s shoulder and sobbed.  The tears tearing though his body like a rake over concrete.

“Mikasa hates me. She fucking hates me,“ Eren wailed, “I would hate me.”

“You know that’s not true. Your Mikasa’s whole world.”

Eren sniffled, “I shouldn’t be. I treat her like shit, and I know that I can because I know that she still is hoping that we’ll go back to the way we were when we were kids. It’s the only thing stopping her from telling me to go fuck myself.”

“Things will be better.”

“Ha,” Eren snorted, “I’m fucking taking advantage of her. I’m the worst brother in existence.”

“You would be the worst brother in existence if you let her date Jean,” Levi whispered, “You were protecting her from getting boned by a horse.”

Eren let out a watery chuckle, “God Levi, that fucking morbid.”

Levi shrugged, “It got you to laugh.”

Eren pulled away, “Well aren’t you sweet.” He sneered sarcastically, “It’s almost like you care.”

Levi rolled his eyes. Eren’s words weren’t a surprise. It was common for him to shatter a good moment with cruel words, but Levi knew it was more of a habit than it was an attempt at malicious cruelty.

Eren shook his head, looking ashamed, “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that.”

“You’re a dipshit.”

“Ha-ha.”

“Common lets go to bed.”

Eren followed Levi into the older man’s bedroom and moved to the closet to pull out fresh pajamas and underwear for the night out of a canvas duffle bag that was stuffed in the corner. Levi pulled clothes out of his bureau and they both got dressed quickly before slipping under the covers side by side.

“I really am sorry Levi.” Eren whispered in the dark.

“Shut up brat.”

“No, really. I am.”

“I know, and it’s fine. Go to sleep.”

Eren ignored him, “I went to the doctors you know. I’m clean. I wanted to make sure after Reiner.”

“It’s a fucking Christmas miracle.”

Eren smacked him over the comforter.

“Mmf! Watch it, ass-wipe! You almost hit me in the fucking ball sac!”

Eren chuckled, “I’m just glad I know that you will always be just as much, if not more, of a shmuck than me.”

“Gee thanks.”

Eren didn’t respond but nudged Levi under the covers with his ankle.

“Night Brat.”

“Night Levi.”

But Levi didn’t go to bed right away. His mind was buzzing with the thoughts of Eren with all these other guys. They all treated him like shit. Levi rubbed his chest under the sheets. Reiner was going to pay for what he did to Eren. Levi didn’t care that Eren said he couldn’t care less about the incident. Levi could tell it was a lie.

Levi in haled deeply from his nose, willing his body to calm down. Fuck, he felt the anger bubbling in his chest and it scared the living shit out of him. His heart pounded against his ribs like a percussionist’s felt mallet against a base drum, sending vengeful vibrations throughout his body, strong enough to rattle his bones.

Reiner was going to fucking pay.


End file.
